WTH! Tunanganku ada ENAM!
by Azure Shine
Summary: Izuna Uchiha, teman sejak kecil plus tunangan Sakura Haruno ternyata punya 5 kembaran! Kok bisa? Diakan anak satu-satunya? Rupanya bibi Mikoto, ibu Izuna sang ilmuanlah penyebabnya!
1. Tunangan

Tokoh-tokoh

WARNING : Karakter OOC!

Nama : Sakura Haruno

Keluarga : Ayah dan Ibu

Hobby : Menjahili Izuna

Kesukaan : Main dengan teman-teman dan makanan manis

Dibenci : Playboy

Tujuan hidup : Menyelamatkan Izuna

Kepribadian : ceria, jahil, agak pemaksa dan blak-blakan

Nama : Izuna Uchiha

Keluarga : Ibu dan ayah (berpisah)

Hobby : Menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura

Kesukaan : Dipuji oleh Sakura dan bisa diandalkan

Dibenci : Makanan dan minuman manis

Kepribadian : Ramah senyum, pendiam, penyendiri, mudah takut, dan terlalu baik hati sehingga mudah ditipu/manfaatkan

Julukan : si terlalu baik hati

Kepribadian ganda Izuna :

Nama : Itachi

Hobby : Belajar dan manfaatin orang

Kesukaan : belajar, makanan manis dan jalan-jalan

Dibenci : Malas-malasan

Kepribadian : Wajah ramah tapi mulut berbisa, suka manfaatin orang dan egois/mementingkan diri sendiri saja

Julukan : Mr. serius, Si bisa di andalkan, manipulator, Tukang manfaatin orang

Nama : Madara

Hobby : Eksperimen di Lab ibunya (bawah tanah) dan membuat obat-obatan (terutama obat bius dll)

Kesukaan : Sakura

Dibenci : Rival

Kepribadian : Cuek kepada semua orang kecuali Sakura. Kepribadian yang paling ditakuti dan susah dk kontrol jika menyangkut Sakura. Hanya Itachi yang bisa mengatasinya tapi Itachi juga bukan tandingannya jika Madara serius. Posesif, stalker, psiko.

Julukan : Yandere, Ilmuan gila dan orang gila

Nama : Shisui

Hobby : Main cewek, nyanyi dan dance

Kepribadian : Ceria dan supel, bermut manis dan populer

Kesukaan : Populer, cewek, karaoke dan menari DDR di game center

Dibenci : sore Loser

Julukan : Playboy, hidung belang, etc

Nama : Obito

Hobby : menjahili orang dan begadang main game

Kepribadian : Pemalas dan otaku(anime, game jepang, komik) tapi suka keributan. Bipolar yang suka berubah sesuai mood. Pemalas dan menjadi enerjik.

Kesukaan : pesta, nyantai dan game

Dibenci : Sayuran

Tujuan hidup : main-main, kebebasan, nyantai

Julukan : Biang kerok, pemalas, Malam dan Siang

Nama : Sasuke

Hobby : Latihan Beladiri dan olahraga

Kepribadian : blak-blakan, suka main tenaga walau ke cewek, dingin, cuek dan pendiam.

Kesukaan : Basket, berantem,

Dibenci : Keributan, orang lemah, cowok lembek, cewek. Sakura.

Julukan : Berandalan. Si tanpa ampun. Dll.

\--

Bab 1 : Tunangan

Sore ini adalah sore yang tenang di musim dingin, sore hari yang seperti biasa dihabiskan menghangatkan diri di kotatsu di ruang keluarga dengan seluruh anggota keluarga, kebiasaan yang sejak dulu dilakukan di rumah keluarga Haruno selama ini.

Sangat tenang, membuat siapapun terlena. Tidak terkecuali Sakura, dan dia harap ketenangan ini akan berlanjut selamanya.

Ternyata tidak.

"APA? Tunangan?!" Teriak Sakura Haruno, dua tahun kemudian setelah dia lulus dari SMA-nya di negara air, desa Kiri. Dia sangat terkejut mendengar kabar spontan di siang bolong nan tenang ini, maklum, semua orang juga pasti bereaksi seperti Sakura akan kabar mengagetkan ini. Dia memukulkan kedua tangannya di meja kotatsu.

Sementara kedua orangtuanya santai-santai saja. Ralat, mereka terlihat senang, terutama ayahnya yang kini berpose BANZAI dengan kedua tangan di atas.

"Yup, tunangan." Jawab ibu Sakura, Mebuki Haruno. Di iringi oleh suaminya yang ber-

"Hore!" Sorak suami plus ayah Sakura, Kizashi Haruno.

Loading sebentar, kemudian...

"Oh, ibu mau nikah lagi?" Tebak Sakura. Raut wajahnya kaget dan menutup mulutnya yang manganga mengatakan : 'Ternyata..!'

Tapi kasian, ayah. Di poliandri. Batinnya, su'udon.

Kesalahpahaman dan su'udonan anak semata wayangnya membuat Mebuki menjadi marah besar.

"Jangan kabur dari kenyataan! Tentu saja ibu membicarakan tentang kamu!" Mebuki menunjuk-nunjuk kening putrinya kasar.

"Ow!" Sakura mundur agar lepas dari jari telunjuk ibunya kemudian mengusap-usap dahinya. "Sakit tahu, ibu!" Cemberutnya.

"Habisnya! Makanya jangan bicara sembarangan!" Bentak ibunya, tersinggung. Dia melipat tangan di dada.

"Iya, lagipula ibumu ini cuma milik ayah." Kizashi yang juga duduk di samping istrinya, memeluk pinggang sang wanita dan membawanya ke pelukan.

"Eh?! Sayang!" Mebuki sangat terkejut atas tindakan agresif suami dan wajahnya merona. Tapi bukannya dia merasa malu di depan anak satu-satunya, dia justru merasa terpesona. Matanya berbentuk 'love love' dan berkaca-kaca. "Sayang~"

"Istriku~" Begitu juga Kizashi.

"Ah~ Ketampanan wajahmu menbuatku meleleh, sayangku~" Mebuki menempelkan tangan kanannya di dahi seperti kesilauan, kedua kakinya terasa tidak ada tenaga dan merosot jatuh.

Untung Kizashi siap sedia menampung tubuh istrinya. "Kau boleh meleleh kapanpun kau mau, istriku. Suamimu ini akan siap sedia menjagamu." Ucap Kizashi dengan ketampanan 120% di mata Mebuki. Dia menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya, gigi di bagian kanannya terlihat paling cemerlang dan bersinar dengan suara 'Cling!'.

"Suamiku~"

"Istriku~"

Kemudian dilanjutkan oleh kemesraan absurd dari pasangan suami istri Haruno dengan adegan puji-pujian, pelukan dan diakhiri dengan Kiss.

Sementara putrinya yang sudah terbiasa dengan aksi kedua orang tuanya menepi di luar ruangan membelakangi mereka.

"Hahh~ Pasti bakal lama, nih. Ke dapur aja, ah! Laper." Sakurapun pergi.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

"Sakuraaa! Sini kamu! Ibu mau ngomong!" Teriak Mebuki.

"Iya! Iya!" Sahut malas Sakura yang sedang minum setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya yang terlambat.

"Ehem! Seperti yang tadi ibu beritahu, kau akan ibu tunangkan. Karena.." Mebuki menjelaskan panjang lebar sementara fokus Sakura melayang kepada wajah ayahnya yang duduk di sebelah ibu, di sebrang meja. Wajah ayahnya penuh dengan lipstick merah bekas ciuman.

Apa aku juga akan menjadi pasangan absurd seperti orang tuaku jika menikah nanti?

"Jadi kau akan bertunangan dengan dia.. Sakura?"

Eww! Membayangkannya saja jijay! Lagian juga merepotkan.

"SAKURA!!"

"HA?! APA?!" suara keras Mebuki membuyarkan lamunan anaknya.

"Apa yang kamu lamunkan?! Ibu sedang ngomong bukannya di dengerin! Kamu ini ya! Anak yang tidak... bla bla bla bla..."

Ahh...! Omelan ibu sama mesra-mesraan dengan ayah sama saja lamanya.

Tapi kalo mesra-mesraan aku bisa kabur. Tapi kalo di omelin gak bisa. Ahh! Mana aku harus dengerin, lagi!

"Kamu denger omongan ibu, kan? Sakura!"

"Iya, bu!" Bohong Sakura.

Kalau bilang 'tidak' nanti omelan tambah panjang.

"Jadi intinya, kamu akan di tunangkan dengan teman sejak kecilmu itu. Yang imut itu loh! Bagus kan, sayang?"

"Iya, ayah sangat setuju!" sesuai kata-katanya, Kizashi sangat semangat.

"Ta-"

"Eits, Sakura! Sebelum kamu protes, ibu akan jelaskan kenapa kami menjodohkanmu!" Mebuki mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mencegah protesan si anak.

"Pertama.." Mebuki menutup matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia membuka dengan mata dengan cepat dan raut wajahnya penuh amarah. "SAKURA!!" Mebuki berteriak sangat keras.

"Y-Ya, Bu?!" Sakura sudah berfirasat buruk.

"KAMU ITU! SUDAH LULUS SEKOLAH TAPI TIDAK KULIAH!" Mebuki menunjuk-nunjuk putrinya lagi. Tapi kali ini tidak menyentuhnya.

"Eh.. males belajar lagi.. Hehe." Sakura cengengesan.

"TIDAK KERJA JUGA!"

"Lagi nunggu panggilan, bu!" Sakura membenarkan.

"ALESAN!" teriakan keras Mebuki kali ini bagaikan badai, membuat Sakura terhempas.

"Ugh...!"

"KAMU DUA TAHUN PENGANGGURAN DAN TAHUN INIPUN TIDAK ADA KEMAJUAN APAPUN! TIDAK LES MAUPUN BERBAKTI DI RUMAH! KERJANYA MALAS-MALASAN, MAIN GAME DAN TIDUR SAJA! IBU DAN AYAH RUWET LIHAT KAMU! LEBIH BAIK KAMU NIKAAAAHHHH!!"

"Ugh..." menatap ke lantai, Sakura berpikir. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, ibunya memang benar. Selalu benar. Tapi kali ini Sakura tidak bisa berkutik, diapun merasa dirinya cuma merepotkan saja. Lagipula dia sudah besar. Dia juga punya harga diri. Sakura melirik wajah ibunya kembali.

"APA? APA KAMU MAU PROTES LAGI, HAH?!!" tanya Mebuki.

Akhirnya diapun menyerah. "Eng.. Gak. Bu."

Ahhh! Pasrah saja deh!

"Jadi karena itu, lebih baik kamu menikah saja sana, Sakura! Itu solusi terbaik buat kamu!" Ibunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Iya, ayah setuju! Lagian nak Izuna anak baik sejak dulu, dia pasti bisa menjadi suami yang bisa diandalkan. Dan kamu juga harus berubah, Sakura! Jadi rajin untuk suami kamu! Jangan ngerepotin seperti di sini! Kasian, nak Izuna!" Saran ayahnya.

"Uh.. Iya, ayah."

Apa aku sepemalas itu? Sakura gak mau ngaku.

"Ya sudah, sana kamu kepak-kepak barang kamu! Mulai hari ini kamu akan tinggal dengan calon suamimu sampai seterusnya!" perintah Mebuki.

"Hah?! Apa? Kok cepet banget mutusinnya? Bagaimana dengan Izuna dan keluarganya?!" Terlalu kaget dengan perintah ibunya, sehingga membuat Sakura berdiri dari bantal kursi.

"Oh, itu? Ibu dan ayah sudah bicarakan tentang hal kepada Mikoto kemarin. Tenang saja, tentu saja keluarga Izuna setuju. Kami kan memang dekat sejak dulu. Mereka bahkan girang dengan kabar pertunangan ini." Jelas Mebuki.

"Ugh! Ibu benar-benar gerak cepat dan terencana!"

"Hohoho! Siapa dulu, ibumu!" tawa Mebuki bangga.

"Itu keluhan, bu! Masa sih bicara kemarin dan sekarang langsung pindah? Buju buset, dah!"

"Serahlah! Pokoknya cepat berkepak dan minggat dari rumah ini malam ini juga! Hush! Hush!" Mebuki mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya seperti mengusir kucing.

"APA?! MALAM INI JUGA?! Bagaimana bisa?! Bawaanku kan banyak!"

"Nanti nyusul saja, kau bawa barang-barang pentingmu dulu saja. Baju atau perabotan make up kek."

"Ibu kan tahu aku gak suka make up! Aku bahkan gak punya selain pelembab mulut, pencuci muka dan pemutih tubuh."

"Makanya belajar merias diri dong!"

"Ah! Males ah, aku bukan tipe cewek feminin."

"Ck! Punya putri pemalas dan tomboy, gini nih!"

"Biar, wee!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari ke lantai dua, kamarnya untuk beberes.

"Itu anak masih kaya anak kecil. Kasian nak Izuna. Ibu sakit kepala." Mebuki memijat pelipis kepalanya.

Kizashi membantunya. "Gak apa, istriku. Nak Izuna pasti bisa membuat Sakura menjadi istri yang baik. Seperti kamu, sayang." Hibur Kizashi.

"Ya, kau benar, sayang."Mebuki tersenyum mendengar suaminya yang menghiburnya.

Dengan Sakura di kamarnya.

"Baju ini.. Celana ini.. rok..? Hm.." Sakura memilih-milih berbagai pakaiannya yang mau ia kenakan nanti. Tidak mungkin juga ia membawa semua pakaiannya, terlalu banyak untuk satu koper. "Lalu pencuci wajah, sikat gigi, dan.."

"Izuna ya?" gerakan tangannya berhenti ketika dia melamunkan calon suaminya. "Bukannya aku gak mau dengan dia sih.. Hanya.. Jadi canggung. Negera api jauh, sih. Menyebrangi lautan. Gak pernah ketemu lagi sama dia sejak aku pindah ke sini. Kontakan juga enggak."

"Bagaimana ya dia sekarang?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

Sakura membayangkan ingatan lamanya tentang teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Izuna yang ramah. Izuna yang baik hati dan lembut. Izuna yang murah senyum. Izuna yang pemalu dan imut.

Izuna memang menggemaskan!

"Ukh...! Jadi kangen dia! Gak tahan pengen ketemu lagi! Aku senang banget, sih! Hehe!" Sakura bersorak gemas.

Sakura menatap luar jendela, ke arah langit yang mulai gelap kala magrib tiba. Seakan berdoa ke langit, dia berkata :

"Semoga Izuna masih seperti dulu, semoga dia tidak berubah."

Bersambung...


	2. Di rumah Izuna

Bab 2 : Di rumah Izuna

-Bandara Iwagakure-

"Maksudnya apa ini? Main kirim orang aja ke tempat jauh tanpa diantar!" Keluh Sakura sedari tadi, tepatnya sejak dia meninggalkan rumahnya dan menuju Bandara dengan naik taksi.

Ini udah larut malem! Kenapa biarin anak gadis sendirian ke luar malam-malam! Mana ke negeri tetangga, lagi! Mendadak lagi, untung aku pernah buat paspor! Sakura menginjak-injakankan kaki ke lantai keramik Bandara.

"Minimal ke dianterin ke Bandara, kek! Kalau aku diculik atau apa gimana? Mereka santai banget!"

"Kamu sudah besar! Sudah 20 tahun! Kau harus coba apa-apa sendiri, mandirilah! Dasar anak manja!" Sakura mengulang kata-kata ibunya di batinnya saat di rumah tadi ketika ia mengeluarkan keluhannya dengan muka cemberut.

"Hu-uh, tapi ibu, besar sih besar. Tapi kan tetap saja aku khawatir, ini kan pertama kalinya aku naik pesawat terbang." Alasan sama yang dia katakan kepada ibunya.

"Ibu dan ayah gak mau tahu! Pokoknya kamu harus pergi sendirian! Ibu dan ayah sibuk, tahu!"

"Katanya! Sibuk apa sih? Paling juga mesra-mesraan! Hu-uh! Ortu gak inget umur, gini nih!"

"Bla bla bla bla..!" Sakura terus-menerus mengeluh di bibir dan juga batinnya. Tetapi walau begitu tubuhnya tidak diam, Sakura menitipkan koper satu-satunya ke bagasi pesawat, kini dirinya hanya menenteng tas selepang kecil berisi benda-benda penting yang harus dibawa kemana-mana seperti : Ponsel, dompet, obat mabuk kendaraan dan sebagainya. Diapun menunggu pesawat siap di gate khusus yang tertera di boarding pass atau tiket miliknya yang telah ibunya pesan dan berikan padanya. Ia tidak boleh sembarangan menunggu di gate lain, harus menunggu di area gate yang tepat karena nantinya dia akan masuk ke pesawat hanya melalui pintu ini. Itu kata ibunya sewaktu di rumah. Sakura mengikuti intruksi-intruksi dari ibu dan bapaknya untuk naik pesawat dengan patuh, tapi sepanjang menunggu waktu pesawat terbang siap, Sakura terus mengeluh sendirian karena dia kesepian.

Tiba-tiba suara pemberitahuan pesawatnya siap terdengar dari speaker di Bandara.

"YEY! Akhirnya! Udah lelah nunggu, nih!" Dengan girang Sakura bangkit dari duduknya di kursi tunggu dan berjalan memasuki pesawat terbang.

-Bandara Konoha-

"Mana Izuna? Ibu bilang dia akan jemput aku di Bandara?" Sakura celangak-celingukan mencari Izuna.

"Aku gak nemu dia, ah~ Padahal aku lelah. Mana koper ni ruwet lagi, berat pula. Duduk aja dulu ah, istirahat!" Sakura menyeret kopernya menuju sebuah kursi tunggu di Bandara. "Telpon dia aja ah, untung saja ibu memberikanku nomor ponsel Izuna. Aku juga udah pasang kartu SIM baru."

Rrrr! Rrrr!

"Lama sekali, ayo angkat telpon, Izuna! Huammm.." Kata Sakura dengan mulut menguap yang ia tutupi dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan lain menempelkan ponsel di telinga.

-Rumah Izuna-

Bak! Bik! Buk! Taaar!

"Hentikan memukuli samsak di luar halaman, Sasuke! Berisik sekali subuh-subuh begini! Aku tidak bisa tidur dan aku habis begadang tadi malam!" Protes pria 20 tahunan dengan wajah mengantuk di beranda rumah yang pintu geser trandisional jepang telah terbuka, memperlihatkan pria seumurannya sedang sibuk latihan memukul dan menendang tanpa perlengkapan sarung tangan tinju.

"Berisik kau, Obito! Jangan ganggu aku latihan! Lagipula itu salahmu kenapa kau memilih main game sampai kelamalaman!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Iya, kau seharusnya menghentikan kebiasaanmu itu, Obito. Hanya buang-buang waktu dan tidak menyehatkan." Sambut suara di belakang Obito, diapun menoleh dan mendapati pria dengan rambut kuncir di bawah leher sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga dengan meminum kopi. Tangan lainnya memencet remot TV untuk menonton berita pagi.

Lokasi mereka bertiga saat ini sedang berada di ruang keluarga yang mempunyai pintu terhubung ke beranda kecil di luar rumah, di halaman.

"Ugh, Itachi! Jangan ceramah di pagi buta begini!" Keluh Obito dengan menutup kedua telinga. "Lagipula peduli apa, kau? Kau kan hanya peduli pada diri sendiri!"

Itachi meneguk kopi hangatnya dengan elegan. "Kau benar Obito, aku tidak peduli padamu. Hanya mau mengatakan basa-basi di pagi hari." Balas Itachi tenang.

Obito menggeram jengkel. "Grrr! Dasar cowok egois satu ini!" Dia menjatuhkan tangannya dari telinga dan kini terkepal di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ada apa dengan kepalan tanganmu itu, Obito? Apa kau menantangku?" Itachi mengatakannya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari berita di TV.

"Hah?! Bagaimana kau tahu?! Aku kan menyembunyikan kedua tanganku di belakang punggungku!"

"Oh?! Ternyata kau memang mengepalkan tanganmu kepadaku, ya." Ini sebuah pernyataan. "Beraninya.." Wajah Itachi berubah dingin.

"AKH! Kau menipuku, Itachi!"

"Dasar bodoh!" Ejek Sasuke yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Itachi dan Obito. Dia ingin kembali dengan latihan tinjunya tapi suara dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi.

Riiiing! Ringgg! Ringgg!

"Ponsel siapa ini ada di atas meja?" Itachi mengangkat ponsel yang berdering dari atas meja kaca kecil di depan ia duduk.

"Mana aku tau!" Balas Obito dengan wajah sedikit lega.

Yes! Perhatian Itachi teralih! Aku tidak mendapat hukuman! Sorak girang Obito di dalam hati.

"Pasti milik Si bodoh sejati itu! Dia memang pelupa!" Hina Sasuke kesal.

"Hm.. dari nomor tidak dikenal. Sejak kapan Izuna punya kenalan baru? Obito?" Itachi penasaran dan melihat ID si pemanggil.

"Aku gak tau!" Balas Obito lagi.

"Kau memang tidak pernah tau apa-apa, Obito." Itachi menghela nafas malu. "Dasar pria tidak berguna."

"Hei!"

"Apa yang bisa kau andalkan dari dia, Itachi? Dia kan memang hanya tau game saja!"

"Berisik kau, Sasuke!"

"Siapa yang berteriak? Siapa yang berisik? Bo~doh."

"Kau benar, Sasuke. Dia memang bodoh gak ketulungan." Itachi setuju.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Jangan seenaknya membicarakan hal buruk di depan muka orangnya! Minimal di belakangku, kek!"

"Aku membicarakanmu di belakangmu." Sasuke yang berada di belakang Obito membenarkan.

"Dan aku bukan di depanmu, tapi di sampingmu dengan kau berdiri menghadapkan pinggang kananmu ke arahku." Itachi melanjutkan.

Kriik! Krikk!

"Ugh! Kalian berdua hanya mengejek aku saja kerjanya! Ah, sudahlah! Masa bodoh! Pusing aku! Aku mau tidur!" dengan langkah frustasi dan kesal Obito melangkah keluar ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar bodoh." Ejek Sasuke lagi sementara Itachi terkekeh geli atas tingkah Obito.

"Bisakah kalian tenang? Subuh-subuh sudah bertengkar. Ada apa dengan Obito tadi?" Izuna yang baru saja berpapasan dengan Obito muncul di pintu ruang keluarga.

"Oh, pagi Izuna. Tadi kami-"

Riiing! Riing! Riing!

"Ponsel itu mengganggu sekali, angkat saja panggilannya, Itachi!"

"Ah! Itu ponselku! Kucari-cari dari semalam!" Izuna panik dan berlari ke Itachi. Itachi memberikan ponsel di tangannya ke Izuna.

"Aku lihat tadi itu dari nomor tidak dikenal, kau punya kenalan baru, Izuna?" Itachi penasaran.

"Aku tidak yakin." Izuna menerima panggilan di ponsel dengan bunyi 'tit!'. "Halo? Ini siapa ya?"

"Izuna? Ini kamu? Ini aku, Sakura Haruno! Teman sejak kecilmu dulu!" Ucap suara dari ponsel. "Aku ada di Bandara Konoha sekarang, bisa kau menjemputku, Izuna?"

"EH?!" Setelah mendengar suara di ponsel, Izuna sangat terkejut. Dengan terbata-bata dia mengulang nama teman sejak kecilnya sedari bayi sampai kelas 3 SMP, tetangganya juga dulu.

"Sa.. Sakura.. Haruno..?!" Izuna mengatakannya dengan nada terkejut dan tidak percaya.

Izuna sangat terkejut, karena dia tahu gadis ini bisa membawa dampak besar kepada dirinya. Karena itu pula Sasuke dan Itachi di sekitarnyapun bereaksi.

"Jadi.. 'Wanita itu' benar-benar serius akan pertunangan ini ya? Dan dia bergerak cepat." Komentar Itachi. Dia mengabil cangkir kopinya dan meneguk lagi.

"Cih!" Decih Sasuke. Ia kembali keluar rumah dan menuju samsaknya. Dia menendangnya sekuat tenaga. "Aku akan menghancurkan cewek itu jika dia benar-benar datang ke sini, Izuna!" Ancam Sasuke dengan mendelik tajam kepada Izuna yang bisa ia lihat dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Sasuke!" Izuna berusaha mencegah.

"Diam kau, Si bodoh sejati! Kau sudah menyadarinya.."

BUAKKK!!

Satu pukulan penuh amarah ke samsak dari Sasuke.

"Aku sangat membenci Sakura Haruno!" Raut wajah Sasuke penuh amarah seperti pukulan-pukulannya kini, dari nadanya yang menusuk-nusuk juga dia sebenarnya tidak usah menebak. Sasuke memperlihatkan kebenciannya secara terang-terangan. Lagipula dari segala fakta apapun, Izuna sudah lebih tau tentang Sasuke maupun Itachi, Obito dan 3 orang lainnya. Sangat tau. Seakan mereka adalah dirinya sendiri.

Izuna menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya untuk menenangkan diri.

Izuna membuka mulut ketika ia sudah tenang. "Apapun itu.. Sasuke." Izuna menatap wajah Sasuke dengan berani. "Aku akan melindungi Sakura darimu," kemudian dia juga menatap Itachi. "Dari kalian semua." Lanjutnya.

Izuna kembali menempelkan ponsel di telinga.

"Hei, Izuna! Kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi? Kau masih di sana?" Sakura terdengar bingung. "Kapan kau mau menjemputku? Aku sudah ngantuk nih!" Rengek Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura? Aku akan ada di Bandara sebentar lagi, tolong tunggu sebentar."

"Oke, kutunggu. Bye Izuna!"

"Bye!" Izuna menutup panggilan dan keluar ruangan tanpa sepatah katapun untuk bersiap-siap menjemput teman sejak kecil yang merangkap sebagai tunangannya kini.

Keheningan melanda ruang keluarga setelah Izuna pergi.

Sasuke meninju samsak. "Ck! Lihat saja! Akan kuhabisi Si bodoh itu juga!!"

Sementar Sasuke melampiaskan amarahnya ke samsak, Itachi menyeringai secara terang-terangan.

"How interisting. This is gonna be fun." Komentar Itachi.

Bersambung...


	3. Hello, guys!

Bab 3 : Hello, guys!

Izuna berlari sekencangnya selepas tiba di Bandara Konoha dengan mengendarai kendaraan umum, angkot. Dia masuk dan kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari sesosok gadis berambut pink, bermata hijau zambrud yang pasti mudah untuk dicari di kerumunan orang.

Sakura? Di mana dia? Pink dan hijau, pink dan hijau.. di mana ya? Panik Izuna tapi dia mencoba menenangkan diri. Tenanglah! Nanti pasti juga ketemu.

Izuna menyalip-nyalip beberapa kerumunan orang dengan berusaha semakin masuk ke dalam bangunan. Akhirnya dia melihat seorang gadis remaja duduk di kursi dengan menyilangkan kaki dan tangan, wajah imutnya kelelahan dan mulutnya cemberut masam.

Sakurakah? Izuna sedikit ragu. Tapi memang hanya gadis itu satu-satunya yang sesuai kriteria teman sejak kecilnya. Kutanyai dulu saja!

"Hoaam!" Sakura menguap lelah sekian kalinya hari ini. Ahhh.. matanya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia bahkan mudah masa bodoh jika ia tertidur di sini sekarang. Ia memang membenci pagi hari. Biasanya dia selalu tidur sampai siang setelah lulus dari sekolah karena tidak ada yang mengharuskannya bangun pagi, walaupun ibu selalu mengomel setiap hari, sih. Tapi Sakura sudah kebal.

Dengan mata tertutup dia mendengar suara langkah kaki di depannya, ia membuka mata dengan semangat.

"Izuna!"

"Sakura-chan?" Balas Izuna memastikan.

Balasan Izuna membuat wajah Sakura semakin berbinar semangat. "Yey!" Ia langsung bangkit dari duduk dan memeluk teman sejak kecilnya yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa, melepas kerinduan. Setelah melepaskan pelukan ia menjawab pertanyaan Izuna.

"Benar, ini aku. Sakura Haruno. Masih mengenali wajahku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Izuna tertegun melihat sosok Sakura yang bertahun-tahun tidak ia temui. Gadis telah berubah menjadi wanita. Tubuhnya telah berubab menjadi dewasa tapi wajahnya masih baby face yang ia kenali dulu.

Melihatnya membuat Izuna tersenyum lembut akan nostalgia. "Ya. Kau tidak berubah, Sakura-chan."

"Hmph! Masa sih aku masih sama seperti dulu? Aku kan pasti sudah bertambah cantik setelah bertahun-tahun!" Sakura berkacak pinggang. Padahal Sakura bukan tipe gadis bersolek, tapi ia reflek mengatakan begini untuk menjahili Izuna. Kebiasaan lama yang terkubur dulu langsung bangkit lagi dalam waktu seperkian detik di pertemuan pertama.

"Tidak, kok Sakura-chan. Kau tidak berubah sama sekali."

"Eh? Rasanya kau yang berubah kalau begitu."

"Masa?"

"Iya. Dulu kau penurut dan selalu mengiyakan apa kata-kataku, seingatku, walaupun kita kecil. Lagipula.." Sakura memperhatikan sosok dewasa Izuna dengan teliti. "Kau sekarang lebih tinggi dariku, padahal aku tidak terlalu pendek di usiaku. Gaya rambutmu beda, sedikit dipanjangkan sampai dikuncir bawah segala! Cowok itu harusnya rambut pendek! Menurutku, hehe! Tubuhmu tidak terlalu besar dan tidak kurus, seimbang dengan berotot, wow! Gak nyangka. Wajahmu juga, masih imut tapi tampan seperti dulu, juga bertambah dewasa dan berkharisma. Kau sempurna, Izuna!"

"..Kau membuatku malu dengan pujian-pujianmu, Sakura-chan. Tapi terima kasih. Kaupun terlihat dewasa sebenarnya, tapi kau masih seperti Sakura-chan di ingatanku dulu."

"Masih sama seperti waktu aku kecil, ya? Aku tidak berubah sama sekali, Izuna?"

"Tidak."

"Begitu? Selain senampilanmu, kau juga masih sama seperti waktu kita kecil, Izuna."

"Apa hanya waktu kecil yang kau ingat, Sakura-chan? Bagaimana dengan waktu SMP?"

"Waktu SMP? Ng.. Aku sudah lupa. Sudah 5 tahun, ya? Hanya ingat kenangan saat kecil, ingatanku dulu masih fresh. Sori, nanti aku ingat-ingat lagi!"

"...Begitu. Gak apa kok, jangan terlalu dipaksain."

"Hm?" Sakura teliti memperhatikan raut wajah Izuna, ia tidak melewatkan ekpresi sedih Izuna sekilas setelah ia meminta maaf sebelum kembali ditutupi oleh senyuman lembut Serasa dipaksakan.

Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Izuna, menghiburnya. "Jika itu memang penting. Akan kucoba keras mengingatnya nanti, tenang saja, Izuna!"

"Ah..!" Raut wajah Izuna sedikit tersipu atas hiburanku. "Itu benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Tapi.. terima kasih." Akhirnya dia tersenyum lembut dengan murni lagi. Senyumnya lebih merekah kali ini.

"Yup!" Sakura balas senyuman Izuna yany menularinya.

Ternyata dia memang sangat imut!

Izuna melihat koper Sakura dan menawarkan membawanya. Dengan senang hati Sakura menerima, ia menguap ngantuk dan mengeluh kepada Izuna ingin segera cepat-cepat tiba di rumah dan beristirahat. Izuna kembali meminta maaf yang lagi-lagi disanggah oleh Sakura. Merekapun bergegas meninggalkan Bandara Konoha.

Sakura tertidur sebentar di angkutan umum, angkot. Izuna yang memaklumi kondisi teman sejak kecilnya meminjamkan pindaknya sebagai bantal Sakura. Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Saku. Sakura! Sakura-chan!" Izuna menyenggol-nyenggol bagian tubuh samping Sakura dengan pundak yang ia pinjami sebagai bantal.

"Engh...?" Sakura terbangun dengan bingung. "Ada apa, Izuna?"

"Bangun, kita turun di sini."

"Sudah sampai? Finally!" Sakura langsung semangat.

Sakura dan Izuna turun dari angkutan umum yang dibayar Izuna. Sakura celingak-celingukan mencari rumah Izuna karena lupa dimana tempat tinggal dia dan dirinya dulu yang mantan tetangga dan tinggal di sebelah rumah Izuna.

"Mana rumahmu, Izuna? Aku sudah lupa daerah sini."

"Bukan di sini, Sakura-chan. Kita masih harus jalan dan masuk ke gang di depan kita."

"Oh? Yahh.. masih jauh?"

"Tenang aja, dekat, kok."

Merekapun berjalan kaki dengan koper Sakura masih diseret oleh Izuna. Tidak lama kemudian seperti kata Izuna, mereka tiba di depan gerbang rumah yang mereka tuju.

"Ahh! Benar ini rumah Izuna! Kangennya! Rumah lamaku juga!"

"Bagaimana rumah lamaku, Izuna? Siapa yang menempati sekarang? Orangnya seperti apa?"

"Mereka orang baik, kok. Ibu rumah tangga dan suami PNS beserta anak laki-laki mereka yang masih SD kelas 5."

"Oh..."

"Ya udah, ayo kita masuk, Izuna. Aku lelah ingin tidur!"

Sakura sangat bersemangat dan membuka gerbang rumah Izuna sendiri yang tidak terkunci karena Izuna buka untuk keluar dari rumah menjemput Sakura. Tapi Izuna hanya diam, baik gerakan tubuh dan kata-kata.

"Izuna? Ada apa?" Membuat Sakura bingung.

Izuna menghela nafas. Yah.. cepat atau lambat juga memang teman sejak kecilnya ini harus tadi kebenarannya. Masalah kesulitan hidupnya. "Sakura-chan, kau masih ingat apa hobi ibuku walaupun dia hanya sebagai IRT biasa, kan?"

"Eh? Hobi ibumu? Oh, iya! Dia punya hobi aneh membuat penemuan unik yang selalu berakhir gagal dan aneh itu, kan?! Aku ingat!" Sakura terkikik mengingatnya. Ia mengingat insiden-insiden kala beberapa kali penemuan Bibi Mikoto Uchiha selalu membuat keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Izuna kelimpungan. Bahkan dia yang selalu dekat dengan Izuna sering kena getahnya. Karena itu paman Fugaku selalu menentang hobi aneh istrinya. "Ada apa dengan itu? Apa ibumu membuat repot lagi, Izuna? Hahaha."

"...ya. Sangat repot."

"Dia masih suka berekperimen? Kali ini dia buat apa? Tenang aja, aku ada di sini, Izuna. Aku akan membantumu seperti dulu lagi!" Sakura menepuk dadanya penuh percaya diri.

"Mm.. Ini berbeda level." Izuna menaitkan kedua alisnya, ragu-ragu.

"Heh? Ada apa sih?! Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Aku tetap masih biasa diandalkan seperti dulu, Izuna!" Sakura berkacak pinggang kesal.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Sakura-chan! Aku bukan tidak mempercayaimu." Panik Izuna.

"Lalu kenapa dong!" tuntut Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang.. Ini berbeda level. Lebih rumit." Izuna terlihat sangat gelisah.

Sakura jadi makin penasaran dan tidak sabar. "Ah! Apapun itu, penemuan bibi Mikoto selalu mudja diatasi oleh kita! Jangan terlalu banyak mikir seperti itu, Izuna!"

"Aku masuk duluan ya!" Sakura berlari masuk ke halaman rumah menuju pintu depan.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, tunggu-" Panik Izuna di belakang, berusaha mencegah tapi terlambat.

Sakura sudah memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya. "Permisi! Bibi! Paman! Lihat siapa yang datang!!" sahut Sakura dengan suara lantang dan riang.

Kedatangannya disambut oleh 5 orang pria berwajah sama dengan Izuna. Keperawakan, tinggi tubuh dan segalanya kecuali gaya rambut dan pakaian. Seakan mereka mereka kembaran Izuna.

Tapi tunggu dulu, Izuna kan akan satu-satunya dari pasangan suami istri Fugaku Uchiha daan Mikoto Uchiha?

Jadi siapa mereka ber-enam ini?!

Sakura kaget dan bingung, tapi jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya hanya 'dia' yang bisa menjawab. Dia adalah...

"IZUNAAAAAAAAAAA! APA-APAAN INIIIIIIII?!!" Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Sementara Izuna yang masih di halaman luar rumah menghela nafas letih "Sudah kuduga akan jadi begini."

BERSAMBUNG...


End file.
